Pulse
by lovestoryinthemaking
Summary: Isabella Swan moves to Forks, Washington, hoping to become normal. People are searching for her, trying to get a hold of her...ability. Edward Cullen meets the Isabella and together they try to figure out each other. A horrible event happens and she goes missing, what if they are too late? Rated M for future violence.
1. Pain

**Hello everyone! This is a new story, this idea came to me will I was working. I feel like this could be great! Looks pretty awesome in my mind! Please do not be afraid to review, I need all the criticism I can get! Also, for those that are following New Light, I will be posting a new chapter Sunday, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…

This was the beat Edward Cullen listened to as he drained the young doe of her life. When he could hear her heart beat no more, he laid her down under some brush and stood up. Edward Cullen was six-foot tall, pale skin, auburn-cooper hair, and now had golden topaz eyes. He wiped the edges of his mouth with her fingers as he scanned the following area.

Edward knew where he was, roughly five miles away from his house in the meadow; one of his favorite things about Forks, Washington. Edward and his family moved to Forks just three years ago; however, him and his siblings would start high school as sophomores this year. The Cullen family was different then any other family in Forks. The Cullen's were vampires, only they did not feed on humans, they fed on animals.

When Carlisle was turned back in the 1600s, he vowed never to drain a human of their precious life and made sure anyone that he turned, would do the same. As Carlisle turned Edward, Esme and Rosalie, he swore that if he ever caught or seen any of them drink a human, their life would end. This took back everyone when Carlisle told him or her this, because he was a caring, loving person and never wanted to hurt anyone; only save them.

Edward walked out into the middle of the meadow, sat down, and watched the lilacs sway in the cooling breeze. Edward believed he was safe here, no human ever came within two miles of this place and if they did he would be able to hear their thoughts within the two miles. While he looked up at the sky, he laid back, watching the clouds pass and listened to animals ruffle the leaves in the forest.

A twig snapped and Edward froze. He took a deep breath and froze even more; he smelled the sweetest human scent in his life. She smelled like fresh flowers mixed with blood and this sent Edward's nerves haywire. He listened to the girl, her soft breathing, and blood pulsing as she pushed leaves aside and stepped out onto the soft grass of the meadow.

Edward held his breath because the girls' scent was getting strong and strong, he needed to control himself but it was so hard, he never smelt anyone so sweet before. Edward slowly rose, peeking over the tall grass to watch the girl. She had her back to him, but was walking backwards to him. The beauty of the meadow captivated her and she loved it.

Edward stood up straighter and felt the monster within him stir. _No not her. She is too young. _ Edward thought to the monster within, but the monster did not care. Edward's whole body began to tingle; the monster was making an appearance. Venom welled in Edward's mouth at each step the girl took towards him. His vision became tinted with red and he focused on the pulse in the girls' neck. Edward stepped forward and the girl froze. She put both her hands up, back still to Edward.

"I did not know you were here. Please do not hurt me, I will leave." The girl spoke, voice firm.

"You will not be going anywhere." The monster responded. It was not Edward's voice that fell out of his mouth; it was darker and rougher than his.

"Please, I do not want to hurt you." She said. Edward could smell the tears falling down her face.

"You will not be hurting me today." The monster replied, baring Edward's teeth.

_She is just a girl; she has a family, love, and friends. She cannot die. No. _Edward thought to the monster. The monster responded with a dark laughter.

Edward took step closer, teeth bared and he froze. Edward tried to move but he could not. His arms were frozen in the air, reaching out to grab her and his foot still in mid air, waiting to finish the step.

Edward felt pain surge through his body, pulsing, and stinging with each pulse. Edward cried out in pain. In the distance he heard people scream his name, his family. Edward fell to his knees; the pain was so bad it seemed to rip him apart, even though it was not.

The girl slowly turned around; mahogany colored hair blowing in the breeze, her black eyes boring into Edwards. He tried to look away but his eyes were locked onto hers, like a magnet.

"I told you, I did not want to hurt you." She whispered to Edward. Tears began to run down her cheeks; the tears were stained red. "I cannot control what I am, I try, but I cannot. I am so lost," She gasped, as Edward's scream became louder, his body becoming crushed from the pain.

Edward felt the presence of his family behind him and he could hear Esme scream at the girl to let him go. The girl looked up from Edward, their gaze broken by Emmett throwing something at her. The girl dodged out of the way of the trunk that Emmett threw.

Edward fell to the ground with a thud, the world around him blurring. Edward became worried, this never happened to a vampire before. Vampires were hard as stone; no human being could hurt a vampire. Edward felt Carlisle's hands on his face, checking to make sure everything was in place.

The girl screamed an ear-piercing scream; Edward moved his head slowly towards her. Emmett was held in the same position as Edward was; Rosalie screamed. The girl's eyes were no longer black; they became a soft brown filled with tears.

The girl turned her attention to Edward, _I am so sorry; I did not mean to hurt you or your family. I am so lost. _This was the girls' thought that ran through Edward's head. This was the first time he was able to hear her when she came into the meadow. Edward held her gaze as her eyes fluttered. She fainted. However, the girl did not hit the ground, she vanished in the air before she could hit the ground.

Emmett crumpled to the ground as Rosalie lunged to grab the girl, but she was gone. Edward turned his face to the sky and closed his eye. The girls' words, _I am so lost_, played through his head. Edward could feel the darkness descend on him and he welcomed it with opening arms; hoping it would take the pain away.


	2. Helping Hand

**A/N - I am terribly sorry that I did not upload Sunday like I said. I had a family emergency. I will try an upload another Chapter for both stories this week. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

An ear-piercing scream woke up Charlie Swan from his deep sleep. He jumped out of his bed, grabbed his gun from his night table and ran towards his daughters' room. Charlie threw open the door and found his daughter on the floor, shaking and crying. Charlie put his gun on her night table, making sure to put the safety lock on. He knelt down on the floor, picked her up and cradled her.

"It's okay, Bella." He whispered in her hair as he rocked her, "We are safe, I promise."

Bella shook her head and whispered, "I am never safe, now. I am not safe because of what I am, dad." Bella lifter her face to her fathers, tears stained red. At that sight Charlie's heart broke, a father's job was to keep his daughter safe, but he was failing.

"Bella, we will find help, I promise." Charlie stated making sure his voice was firm so Bella would believe in him.

She shook her head and got up. She picked up her blankets and made her bed. She turned around, "Dad, can we go see them again? I want to see if there is anything we can do about…this thing…" Bella pointed at her head, signaling that this was the 'thing' see was talking about. Charlie nodded his head, grabbed the gun and headed towards his room to get dressed.

_They better be able to help us. _Charlie stated to himself.

Bella stood at her window, looking at the forest and thinking about her life. As long as Bella could remember she had this…gift…that always seemed to keep her and her father on the run. This 'gift' always made Bella feel like an outcast, she could not help it. Bella remembered the first time her 'gift' made an appearance.

_Bella was in fifth grade and playing on the playground with her friends. Bella kicked the ball to her friend, Sarah, but it missed and hit an eighth grader. Bella froze, the ball hit the bully of her school, and she was in for it. The older kid, John, turned around angry. He charged Bella and Bella shielded herself to prepare for the punches she was going to receive. However, the punches never came. She heard other kids scream around her and she moved her arms down. _

_Bella could not believe the sight. John was floating in the air, face pointing up towards the sky, and face filled with pain. He let out a blood curdling scream and the scared Bella, she stepped back and John fell to the ground with a thud. Bella cried as the teachers grabbed her and took her to the office. _What happened? _Bella thought to herself that day._

_A few years later, Bella found out what 'gift' she had. _

A knock at Bella's door pulled her back to reality. She turned her head to see Charlie standing there with a smug smile on his face. She was ready to meet the man that was trying to help her.

It was a long drive to Seattle, Washington from their house. Bella did not mind the long car ride; she just did not like the sleep that over took her every time.

Bella opened her eyes and she was not in Charlie's car anymore, she was in the beautiful meadow that she comes to hate. Bella trailed around the meadow, scanning the whole area to make sure she was safe. Bella use to love the beauty of this place but since that day she come to hate it. She never meant to hurt anyone.

Bella made her way through the meadow and deeper into the forest. She walked, taking in the beauty of the forest. Bella stopped when she cleared the forest and was in someone's back yard. Bella looked at the house in front of her.

It was four stories tall, the side she was facing was all glass. The other sides of the house were all made of stone it was a beautiful house. She could just barely make out people in the house. They seemed to notice someone staring into the house; Bella crouched down hiding behind a bush. They all came to the window and scanned the area, when they all moved Bella saw a figure on the couch that everyone was crowded around. Bella recognized the figure, she gasped. Everyone at the window looked to where Bella was hiding, they found her.

Bella stood up, turned to make a run for it but was stopped by someone standing in front of her. Bella cringed back, she knew him. He was a very large man; it looked like he worked out every day. He was very pale with dark brown almost black hair with those golden topaz eyes; she remembered them.

The man reached out, so fast Bella saw his hand as a blur as he grabbed her neck. He lifted her up off the ground with her gasping for breath and scratching at the man's hands. The man's eyes turned dark, like he was planning something horrible. Nothing happened as she scratched at the man's hands, they were so cold and hard as stone.

Bella felt her whole body tingle. She knew what was happening. Her whole body went cold and she did not feel the need to breath. Bella felt a growl come out of her mouth and brought her foot up, very fast, to the man's face. He stumbled back and dropped Bella to the ground; she landed quietly on her feet, crouched down.

_Oh my…_ Bella thought to herself as she felt her eyes get wide. _No, not again…_ Bella stood up, ready to make a run for it.

"Stop," A strong voice said behind her. Bella stopped and turned around. She was met with four people, all very beautiful. The voice belonged to a young man with blond hair that was gelled back, not in a bad way. They all had pale skin and golden eyes. Bella did not know what was happening here.

"You are the one from the meadow…" The other man said, he also had blond hair but stood in a rigid position.

"What are you…" A small girl with pixie like brown hair said. Her eyes searched Bella. The girls' eyes went blank and she gasped. Those people where around her, holding her and saying her name, Alice. When she came too she walked past the people and very close to Bella.

Bella straightened up, not knowing what was going to happen. Alice looked at Bella, "You can help him." She stated.

Bella looked at the girl confused, someone went to grab Bella but Alice stopped him or her, "Do not touch her, she is something special. Alice waved for Bella to come with her. Bella followed with everyone behind her, she had no clue what was going on.

Bella entered the room where everyone was gathered earlier. There on the couch was the man she hurt the other day, Bella stepped back. She was so upset about that, seeing his beautiful face morph into such pain hurt her.

Alice pulled a chair out for Bella and put it right next to the man, "Sit." Bella did as she was told, not wanting to burst here like she did in the meadow.

Bella looked at the man, examining his beautiful features. She wanted to run her hands through his copper hair, but she held herself back. She noticed that the man's chest did not move up and down, did she kill him?

Alice kneeled next to Bella and put her hand on her jeans, making sure not to touch Bella's skin. Bella looked at her. "You have the power to make him better, Bella. Please." Alice's eyes begged Bella, "We cannot lose him, Bella. Please."

Bella looked back to the man, she scooted forward on the chair. Bella did not know what she was doing but she tried her best. She put her hands on either side of the man's face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Behind Bella's eyelids she saw multiple lines twist and turn. Like they were leaving her and entering the man. Everyone gasps made Bella open her eyes to look at the man.

His eyes fluttered and Bella took her hands away quickly. He opened his eyes, now black, and turned his head towards Bella. His eyes widened and next thing Bella knew she was on the floor. The man, baring his teeth, and growling at her, was holding her down.

Everyone was trying to pull the man off her, yelling his name. Edward Cullen is what they called him. His face came closer to Bella, "I will finish you off." He growled. Opening his mouth wider, Bella turned her face, showing him her neck. She closed her eyes.

Bella jolted awake in the car by Charlie saying her name. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. Charlie smiled back at her and got out of the car, they were here. Bella pulled down the visor to look in the little mirror at her neck. There was nothing there.

"I really need to stop." Bella told herself as she got out of the car.


	3. Trusting the Wrong People

**Alright! I know you are all probably wondering if I abandon this story or you guys. Honestly, I could not do that to you all! I am terribly sorry that I was not able to post like I probably promised. I did not realize that college was going to be so time consuming! I felt absolutely horrible that I left you all hanging for months! (It seems like that) I am on summer vacation now, sleep here I come! I will also be writing more chapters and publishing them as often as I can. Please feel free to leave me feedback. Your comments help me mold the story in the direction that you all want to see it go. Enjoy! And sorry if there are any errors, I wanted to get this out to you all as soon as possible.**

**-LSITM**

* * *

Bella walked with Charlie up to the building that belonged to the CIA. She could not help but worry about what they got themselves into. Charlie reassured a hundred times that these people could be trusted and were seeking out answers for them. Even though that was very generous of them she could not help the gut feeling she always got around these people.

"Good afternoon," Charlie said to the front desk woman. She smiled up at them and knew who they were here to see. The lady got up from the desk and began to walk the Swans down the long hallway, occasionally taking a right turn or left until they reached the door to his office. The lady lightly tapped on the door, "Sir, the Swans are here to see you."

The door opened and there stood a thin man with graying hair and eyebrows to match. His eyes were the color of a dark blue that held so much sympathy that Bella had to look away.

Charlie stuck out his hand and grabbed it, "Charlie Swan, sir." The older man nodded and faced Bella.

"Isabella Swan." She said meekly and grabbed the mans hand and shook it.

"I am James Lumber. Please just call me James." The man smiled at them both; however he could not keep his eyes off of Bella, "Please come in and take a seat. Make yourselves at home." He lead them into his spacious office and closed the door, "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked looking at Charlie then to Bella and back. Bella shook her head as she took the seat farthest away from James' desk.

"Just a water please." Charlie said as he took his jacket off, laid it on the back of his chair and sat down trying to make himself comfortable.

James retrieved a bottled water from his miniature refrigerator next to his door. James took a seat across Charlie and Bella and pulled out his glasses and notepad. James scribbled todays date in the top right hand corner and then Isabella Marie Swan on the top line. He looked up to Bella after he was done writing.

"So Miss Swan, please tell me what has been happening," James tried to smile a genuine smile but felt he faltered a bit. This meeting with the Swans was important, his job was on the line.

Bella looked from Charlie to James and took a deep breath, "For as long as I could remember I knew I was different from the other kids." Bella took a shaky breath, she never told anyone about this besides Charlie. However, Charlie did not know everything especially the people Bella has been recently astro-projecting to. "Every time I would sleep, and sometimes when I was awake, I would wake up in a different place. I would not be in my bed or where ever I was before. I do not know where I would be, at all. The places I project to…. are foreign to me." Bella looked at Charlie and he nodded his head to continue, " I will try my best to explain what I am about to talk about…Lately, I have been projecting to this meadow. In this meadow are people…but they are not humans…they are something else…anyway…when I see these…creatures… I know they are different. They carry themselves with more grace and it seems like some of them have powers." Bella looked up from her hands to gauge James and Charlie's faces, both held shock, "I know it is weird but I have seen it. When I touch these people with powers…I seem to take a part of their powers and add it to mine."

While Bella was talking James was writing the key points she was talking about. He nodded to her understanding, but honestly he had no clue what Bella was going through. His mind started to wander to the project BREAK that was talked about at the meeting that morning and how Bella would be perfect for it.

James looked up because he felt eyes boring into his forehead while he was writing. His eyes met Bella's and froze.

Bella never broke eye contact with James when she talked to him, his skin began to crawl, "For example, you are thinking about the meeting you had earlier about…hmm…what was it?" Bella looked around, attempting to keep James on edge, and he was. She looked back at him with a devilish look in her eyes, "Ah yes…the BREAK project."

James jolted out of his chair almost knocking it over. No one is suppose to know about this project that has been recently talked about. James walked around the desk as Bella and Charlie stood up. Charlie shrugged on his coat and went to throw his water bottle away. James reached for Bella's hand and shook it, with her gasping from pain. Charlie did not notice but Bella backed away from James and left the room. Charlie said goodbye and left.

James closed the door and rubbed his face while walking back to his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. It has been done. She has been injected." James said as he took the now empty syringe from his long sleeve shirt and placed it on his desk. "It is only a matter of time, sir." And with that James hung up the phone.

* * *

After the meeting, Charlie and Bella seemed to become closer. They talked about everything ranging from school work to hanging out with friends. Bella has only gone to school twice this week and she is a new kid so she has not made very many friends. Today was Friday and after school Bella planned on taking a hike in the woods to think about the million things that were running through her head.

Bella almost fell out of bed to her alarm blaring is her ear. She looked at the time to find that she only have 15 minutes before school started. Bella hurriedly grabbed clothes and launched herself into the bathroom and locked the door. She also practically tumbled down the stairs in a rush to get out the door. Charlie was not home but Bella knew he was already at the station doing whatever chiefs of police did at this time in the morning. Bella was glad that she did not have to bring her back pack home last night. She ran out the door, house key in her pocket. Bella began to fast walk down the sidewalk trying her best to get to the high school on time. On her way to school Bella began to think about the past couple of nights. She realized that she had not astro-projected since the meeting with James.

Bella was not watching where she was going while she was thinking and fell off the high curb of the sidewalk and into the street. Bella tumbled into the road and began to fall. Bella heard the screeching of tires and a car door open. Bella was caught before she hit the concrete. Cold hands had caught her under both her arms and lifted her up to her feet. She took a deep breath and froze. She recognized that scent anywhere, she smelled it before. Bella turned around slowly and almost melted when she saw those eyes.

Those golden eyes hardened when he realized it was Bella, "You…" He hissed. He grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her towards his silver car. He opened the passenger door, which was occupied by the short girl with pixie hair. The girl hopped into the back of the car. He pushed Bella into the passenger seat, "You need to come with us. You have a lot of explaining to do." He hissed again at her and jumped into the drivers side.

Bella sat in shock over what happened so quickly. Bella's right hand began to throb with pain and it moved up her arm. The pain started to become more noticeable to her and she could not help by let tears roll down her face from the pain. Bella watched him out of the corner of her blurry eyes, she watched as his features softened at her sudden pain. He lifted his hand to wipe the tears away but quickly took his hand back to the steering wheel and gripped it. Bella laid her head against the window and continued to cry softly.

"Edward, she is crying and do you smell that…" A soft bell voice rang from the back seat.

The man in the drivers seat, Edward, responded, "I know. Yes Alice, I do smell that. We will have Carlisle look at it when we arrive." He looked at Bella one more time with soft eyes and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort, "I am sorry, Isabella, but we need to talk to you. We have many questions that need to be answered. If you cooperate, you will be home soon."

_…if you cooperate…you will be home soon_…. The phrase echoed through Bella's head as she closed her eyes, wishing the pain away.


End file.
